


Comfort

by naasad



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Identity Reveal, Dick is not Romanian, M/M, Racism, Team Bonding, we'll laugh about this later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: There are some things not even Batman can understand.





	Comfort

"Done!" M'gann chirped, dumping the last of the popcorn into a bowl.

"Yes!" Wally cheered. "Now what movie?"

"Shouldn't we wait for Robin?" Artemis asked.

Wally shook his head. "Nah, he's got a thing tonight. Said he'd be a little late."

**< Recognize, Robin - B01>**

"Or not?"

**< Recognize, Batman - 02>**

The Team shared a collective glance and ran toward the training center. Suddenly, Wally motioned for them to hide just behind the corner, brow furrowed.

"That was unacceptable!" Batman snapped.

"Whatever." They could practically hear Robin's eyes rolling. "She was being racist."

"That doesn't give you the right to-"

"Excuse me? I think it gives me all the right in the world-"

"Richard John, do not interrupt me."

"You don't get to 'Richard John' me! You're not my real dad!"

Wally stepped into view and cleared his throat. "Hey, Batman, do you have a mission for us?"

Batman glared. "No."

"Oh, okay, cool! Come on, Rob, we're waiting for you. Wasn't Agent A just saying you need to socialize more with kids your age?" He grabbed Robin by the arm and dragged him away, pausing once they rejoined the others.

**< Recognize, Batman - 02>**

Robin practically sagged into Wally's arms once his mentor was gone.

"Your name is Richard?" Conner asked.

"I guess you guys heard all that." Robin nodded. "I prefer Dick."

Artemis jumped in shock and growled. "You!"

Dick flinched and Wally glared at the archer as he ran his hands up and down his back, comfortingly.

Robin laughed weakly. "We'll laugh about this later?"

Artemis exchanged a worried look with Wally, who shook his head.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Dick shrugged and pulled away, walking toward the lounge. "I had a live interview with Vicki Vale tonight that may or may not have ended with me walking off-set screaming that I'm not Romanian."

"Dick?"

"'Not _fucking_ Romanian'."

M'gann cocked her head. "Where are you from?"

Dick made a face. "I was born in Florida, if that's what you're asking."

Wally put a hand on his shoulder. "That's not what she meant."

Dick sighed and flopped down onto the couch. "I know, sorry, Miss M. I'm just so tired of all this. Just because B's a white adult doesn't mean I should have to suck it up and deal with it all." He scrubbed his face with one hand. "I'm Rom. She kept calling my mom a gypsy and insinuating that my dad and Pop Haly were nothing but thieves and how good B was to get me away from such a horrid environment. Then she asked me if I still speak any Romanian and it was - well, it was the straw that broke the camel's back."

Wally wrapped his arm around his waist and tugged him close, stealing his phone in the process.

"What are you doing?"

"Texting Agent A. B's getting a tongue-lashing tonight, and you're staying for a sleepover."

Dick hummed and laid his head on Wally's shoulder.

"Who's Agent A?" Kaldur asked.

Dick waved his hand in the air. "Basically B's dad. Except way cooler and don't ever mention I said that."

Conner shrugged. "What movie do you want to watch?"

Dick snuggled closer to Wally and frowned in thought. " _Kate and Leopold_?"

Artemis snickered and Dick jabbed her in the thigh with his foot.

"Oh, come on, it's a good movie!"

"What's it about?" M'gann asked.

Artemis groaned as Dick grinned and began to explain.

Wally smiled and looked down to see a new text on Dick's phone, simply saying _'It's been taken care of, rest assured.'_ He slipped the device back in the owner's pocket and pulled him into his lap to make room for Conner as Tarzan began to play.

"Gaaaay," Dick whispered.

Wally chuckled into his shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Shut up and watch the movie."


End file.
